Sugar (spn RPF au)
by Gertie Spite
Summary: based off of spn-kink-meme prompt Jensen is an underage stripper. He does the do with Jared, who then realizes Jensen's pregnant. Jensen is jaded and angry and Jared is shmoopy and wants to love him and the baby. Happy ending eventually. That's it.
1. Chapter 1

Jensen hated his job. Sweaty alphas, coming in his club like they were entitled to whatever they wanted from Jensen and the other dancers. Especially Friday nights; that was when the real creeps snuck away from their pretty beta wives and happy families to see filthy omega teens dancing on stage, wearing little more than the day they were born.

Tonight was one such night, a Friday in late August. Jensen was sitting in the pseudo-makeup room, spreading red lipstick on (Jim said his lips were his best feature after all). Tonight he would do the same as he did any other night: go on stage, shake his hips and ass, and collect any cash he could.

He shook his head. If his dear old parents knew what he was doing for a living… But then again, he was an omega, weren't they built for that anyways?

No. Stop. Tonight was just like any other work night. Jensen pulled himself up and made his way to the stage. It was just a job.

Just as he suspected, it was all creeps. A man to the riht of his stage had practically tried to pull himself on stage before security got to him, and Jensen stayed as close to the middle as he could after that.

One man in particular caught his eye as he mounted the pole and danced skillfully. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a half-smile as Jensen caught his eye. The man quirked an eyebrow and held out a folded bill and Jensen came closer.

The man held up a twenty and Jensen nodded, descending off the stage for a personal dance. Before he reached the man, though, he held up the standard cuffs.

Tying down his customers was something Jensen started a week after he started the job. See, most people that came in here were horny alphas and quite a few were worthless characters that Jensen would have gladly pushed in front of a bus. Thus, he had to ensure his own safety.

The man smirked at him and willingly held his wrists above his head, across the bar made just for this purpose, giving Jensen a place to secure them. So he wasn't new to this.

The song was loud and thumping, per usual, and Jensen smoothly turned, sliding his ass up the man's legs until he was pretty much seated on his clothed cock. That was nice, Jensen had to admit. He was lean and strong, muscles smooth and tight as Jensen reached up around the back of the man' head and tugged at his hair. Wow, not gonna lie, that wasn't so bad either.

After grinding down for a few seconds, Jensen slid off the man's lap and straddled him, facing him this time. He began rolling his hips and staring at the man, something he hardly ever felt the desire to do but something was different about him.

He was sitting in the chair, eyes blown wide, breath coming unevenly, but he wasn't trying to break free. He met Jensen's eyes and the latter smiled. What a sight. Before he could restrain himself he leaned in and whispered, "Name's Angel. Ask for me privately."

The man let out a final gasp and went a bit limp and Jensen's own eyes widened as he realized what had happened. The song was almost over so he got up, ready to head back to his stage place, when the man said something quietly.

"…What?"

"Jared. I'm Jared."

Jensen had completely forgotten about "Jared" by the time shift was over. He didn't see him after the dance and was too focused on building a list of ways he would like to kill the rest of the beer-stained, hormone-washed alphas. He wasn't in heat so he could dance just fine, but Jensen wasn't going to take any chances. With how popular he was, he had to use the cuffs quite a bit.

After he changed out of his dancewear, (red satin panties and matching heels) and into something more presentable for the club (a fishnet shirt and pink spandex shorts) he stepped out into the mess again, to mingle and paybe pick someone not-so-bad up.

However, someone was apparently waiting for him because the second he got into the crowd a hand pressed against his back softly. Dean turned quickly, ready to defend himself in any way, but a familiar man smiled down at him gently, then passed him a bottle of… something.

"You said to ask for you, and I'm not sure if this is what you mean, but would you like a drink?"


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen took the drink offered, and more, as he and Jared talked. Every few minutes Jared would ask something so silly and stupid it felt like for a second they weren't in an alpha-catering sex club. Jensen began to feel comfortable with him, even leaned on his shoulder. He was drinking too much, he knew that, but every time he finished his drink another would be passed to him.  
In less than an hour, though it felt more like six, Jensen stumbled out onto the street, supported by Jared. He was way too drunk to care, but for a moment he thought Jared was probably taking him home.  
"'Re we gon' fuck?" Jensen heard himself ask. It didn't really matter what Jared said, to be honest. Jensen was feeling the desire from being close to an alpha breaking down his inhibitions and he really liked this guy, he seemed pretty cool. Maybe he would help Jensen get out of his job… Jensen's alcohol and lust-addled brain began imagining a life with this man, a good life, and he had to giggle as the alpha led him to his car and opened the door for him.  
Jared looked down at him, amused. "What?"  
"You're gon' drop me th' s-hic-second you come…" Jensen's giggled turned bitter and he looked up at the tall man seating himself in the driver's seat with determination. "But I don' care b'cus I'm drunk as FAHCK." He slung an arm around the man's shoulders, much closer when they were both seated, and giggled again.  
The other man sighed. "I'm sorry you feel like that… But yes, I want you." The man nosed at Jensen's neck and breathed in deeply and Jensen gasped. This was good. This was nice. Good alpha.  
"Soon as we get to my apartment I'm gonna knot you good. Do you want that?"  
Jensen's breathing sped up and he nodded. "Please." He looked up at the alpha and saw his eyes go dark with lust. "Do that."  
The trip to the apartment was short but by the time they got there both of the men's hormones had filled the car and Jensen was pretty sure it was at least ten degrees hotter than when they started. He could feel his hole twitch as he moved, beginning to slick up for the inevitable wild fuck that was just inside the apartment doors. Jensen was more than happy to let Jared know this fact.  
"Jaaaaa-red… So wet for you…" Jensen turned and presented the wet spot on the bottom of the shorts he never changed out of. He heard Jared's quick inhale and smirked, then gasped himself as he felt strong arms lift him, put him over his shoulder, and bodily carry him quickly up the steps. Jared was obviously hard against Dean's knee and Jensen took the moment to rub himself against it, press hard enough to elicit another gasp from Jared.  
A growl bubbled up from Jared's throat and he practically ran into the bedroom, dropping Jensen onto the bed and crawling on top of him immediately.  
"God you're so beautiful, horny little omega, fuck-"  
Jensen had arched up and rubbed himself, catlike, against Jared's crotch. It was wonderful, the friction, and he moaned loudly.  
"J-Jared, need you in me, fuck!" Jensen was not above begging. Not with this much alcohol in his system and desperation soaking his hole.  
Jared pulled Jensen's sad excuse for a shirt and shorts off quickly, then looked deep into Jensen's eyes.  
"You will be mine. You are mine."  
Jensen mewled and nodded, arching again for any friction. His small omega-cock barely rubbed against Jared's jeans before Jared shoved him back down, growling.  
"You are mine, I will move you!" he reached up and pulled off his shirt and Jensen stopped moving to appreciate the view. Jared's body was toned, lean where it wasn't muscled, and Jensen felt his mouth water. Jared didn't waste any time though, leaning down and engaging in a messy kiss. Jensen pliantly let him kiss down his jaw, his neck, and…  
~~~


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen woke up with a sore ass and a blinding headache. Even so, he felt a deep satisfaction as he tried to roll over and felt a strong arm around his waist.  
That is until he realized where he was.  
"Shit, shit, shit!" Jensen rolled out of bed and landed on the floor, scrambling away from the man (Jared, his mind supplied).  
Jared's eyes opened and he immediately sat up, reaching for Jensen.  
"What's wrong?"  
Jensen's eyes narrowed and he stepped away from Jared's grasp.  
"You got lucky last night, that's all. But we're not anything. Don't go overexerting your alpha side, I don't want it." He spat, and felt a savage pleasure as Jared recoiled.  
"But I-"  
"You knotted me, when I was drunk. You don't get any say in me leaving. You didn't mate me, thank GOD," Jensen couldn't help sniffing Jared's delectable scent and a little part of him objected, said it wouldn't be so bad to mate him, but he pushed through. "And I won't see you again. Goodbye." He picked up his clothing and was prepared to take the ultimate walk of shame, when Jared cleared his throat.  
"What." Jensen turned back, letting him make one more plea if he really wanted to.  
Bad idea. That was a bad idea. The man's eyes were ridiculously puppy-ish and even if he was probably twice Jensen's age, he felt like he was looking at a desperate little child.  
"You're… Please just take a pair of my clothes. You don't even have to return them but…" He scrambled off the bed and Jensen watched as he pulled a T shirt and jeans out, holding them out. He took them cautiously.  
"…Thanks." He looked around. "Where is your bathroom?"  
Jared didn't answer for a minute, was staring and Jensen's face with something Jensen refused to call affection. No fucking way.  
"Hey, knothead." Jensen rolled his eyes and Jared shook his head.  
"What?"  
"Bathroom. I need it."  
"Oh. There." He pointed to a door next to his closet and Jensen nodded.  
He changed quickly in the master bath. The jeans were much too long, but he rolled them a few times and they almost fit.  
When he came out of the bathroom and prepared to leave, Jared was waiting. He pulled him into a hug before Jensen could duck under his arm and inhaled his scent. Jensen didn't want to pull away, but he knew that was biology talking; his body telling him that he'd found a mate. But he knew he hadn't. It was time to go.  
So, it was a total surprise when Jared dropped to his knees and began scenting around Jensen's midsection. Jensen was horrified, and pushed him away quickly.  
"Get away from me you sick fuck! What are you doing?" But Jared's eyes were wide and his mouth had formed into an 'o' shape.  
"You're… You're pregnant." Jared said softly, and Jensen wanted to punch something. Instead, he whirled and began storming away, refusing to listen to Jared. One thing wormed its way past his defenses.  
"Please, keep it, it's ours!"  
Jensen turned around as he passed the nightstand. Jared looked at him almost frantically, watched as Jensen picked up the man's wallet and pointedly opened it, taking two hundred dollar bills out, folding them, and sticking him in his pocket. He glared at him, silently daring him to object, but Jared did nothing to stop him.  
He slammed the door on his way out, made his way back home, and managed to sneak in before his Mother noticed. (Not that she cared anyways; she hadn't even questioned his job since he got it.)  
He stepped into the shower and looked down, admiring his flat belly with semi-defined abs. Soon it wouldn't be so flat. Jensen knew he should get rid of it as quickly as possible, but The Man (he refused to call him Jared) hadn't wanted that. If nothing else he could drop the baby at The Man's house once it was born and never have to deal with him again.  
Right.


End file.
